


It's All There

by SecretCrispyCollection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Character Death, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Hufflepuff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Third Person, Pain, Potions, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Self-Harm, Slytherin, Suicide Attempt, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Witches, Wizards, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretCrispyCollection/pseuds/SecretCrispyCollection
Summary: These two weren't destined to be together but yet came to be more than friends.But what happens when one of them almost lose it and decide their fate.





	It's All There

He looked at the great hall, where they usually stuffed themselves with food. He strode towards the hall, his steps becoming more indecisive the further he went. He came up to the doors, wary to open them, knowing of who will be there. He slowly opened up the doors, walking in to see all eyes on him, the room eerily silent. He looked about the room, bringing an arm up to his chest to calm himself down. He slowly tore himself from his frozen position to sit at the Gryffindor table, his house. As he sat down the others around him scooted away from him, continuing their previous conversations. Though most went back to what they were doing, some looked at him, while the rest talked about him specifically, obviously not trying to keep their voices down. He looked down at the food that lay on his plate. He sighed, picking up his fork.

“Didn’t you hear,” Someone purposely raised their voice. “Korey here claims that he saw the Dark Lord!” They started to laugh, the people started to either laugh or stare in disbelief at the said boy.

Korey started to shake uncontrollably, fighting tears that wanted to fall. “I’m not lying!” He nearly yelled out, standing up in frustration.

“Aw is he going to cry,” A boy said, holding his hands together, acting like he was going to cry, to tease Korey. “Are you going to get your mommy? Oh wait I forgot, she’s dead. . .” The boy smirked. Korey knew who this voice belonged to and this boy was none other than. . . Tad Chambers. 

Korey looked up towards the Slytherin table, glaring at the said boy. He had sparkling crystal blue eyes that shone brighter in the moonlight, though almost transparent in the sunlight. Black hair that tended to be in a neat mess that Korey thought was perfect. He had a sharp chin that rounded somewhat, cheekbones that were slightly defined. While he had very pale skin that made his hair and eyes stand out. He had that devilish grin of perfect white teeth that made Korey shudder in amazement. He got up from the table, running out of the great hall. Once he reached the corridor he turned left. He slowed his steps and looked at the ground.

“I’m not lying.” He spoke aloud, wiping a few tears with his sleeve. 

He stood there crying quietly to himself until the bell rang to go to their next class but he just went closer to the wall to avoid getting trampled. After most everyone left the hall, he started to walk slowly towards Charms. There was footsteps behind him, going quicker to catch up. Korey thought it was his friends so he turned around only to see Tad and his two followers, Marissa Abbott and Blaise Wood. Tad came closer to him with a grin on his face. Korey couldn’t move, his limbs felt as heavy as lead. Tad grabbed his shoulders, pushing him against the wall. At this moment Korey’s fight or flight response kicked in.

He started to struggle in the others grip. “Let me go!” He yelled, his eyes wide in panic. Marissa laughed at this, fighting to keep her cool while Blaise’s lips quirked up into a slight smile.

Instead of his grip loosening, it tightened. He went closer to Korey, whispering in his ear. “You’re pathetic Cryptic,” He smirked looking straight into Korey’s eyes. “Your a pitiful excuse for a wizard you know,” He let go after punching Korey in the gut, causing him to go on his knees in front of Tad. “No wonder everyone hates you.” Tad finished with a glare, strutting off towards his class. 

Korey kneeled there still in shock. That was less pain than usual, he thought, staring off in Tad’s direction. He slowly stood up, limping off in his classroom’s destination. At least Charms isn’t in a tower, he sighed happily. He used the wall for support, a couple of staff members passed him though did not pay any attention to him. After a few minutes, he reached Charms and he realized he was late. . . really late. He entered the classroom quietly, hoping not to disturb the class, he did not succeed.

“Oh Mr. Cryptic, nice of you to join us,” Flitwick greeted, somewhat annoyed since he missed breakfast. “Take a seat will you.” He directed to the only seat available, next to Tad Chambers. Unlike most of his classes he didn’t have any of his friends in this one. He reluctantly sat down next to Chambers, who made it his point to distract Korey from his work.

“You really are pathetic you know,” He whispered into Korey’s ear. “You and your idiotic friends, I wonder why you’re even friends with them. . . Especially that Mud blood friend of yours.”

Korey fought off the urge to lash out at him. “Sod off Chambers.” He replied, writing down notes from the lesson. Tad grinned knowing that he had gotten into the boy’s mind.

Tad left him alone for a little while, staring at the boy’s beautiful complexion. He stared at those green eyes that seemed to glow when he was happy, they were like emerald’s in the darkest of caves, shining brightly. His short light brown hair that is soft to the touch as well as well-managed, unlike his own unkempt black hair. His slightly chubby face that defined the bright smile he wore everyday like nothing could go wrong. He also wore glasses when he would read for fun in the library, it made him look adorable. But right now he had his tongue stick out of the side of his mouth, concentrating wholeheartedly on the notes Flitwick told us to take. Tad couldn’t focus very well when Korey did that, he honestly wished he would focus on something other than homework and his friends. He wished Korey would focus on him, that's why he made it a point to torture him with insults even though it hurt himself to do so.

“Listen, I just wa-” Tad was abruptly cut off by Korey putting a finger over his mouth.

“No you listen,” He demanded, turning to face the blue-eyed male. “I don’t want to talk with you until after class, so shut up and let me work.” He turned back to his notes, listening to Flitwick’s annoying lecture about the unforgivable curses. For the next fifteen minutes or so, Tad sat, bored out of his mind.

The bell rung three minutes ago and finally Flitwick realized and stumbled over his words. “A-alright class dismissed,” He waved them off, then muttered to himself. “I guess?”

Korey took his time to pack his bag so Tad went off to wait for the prat. Korey finally got his things together so he walked towards the door, saying his usual goodbye to his professor. “Goodbye professor, have a good afternoon!” He waved, his usual bright smile upon his face.

Once he got out of the classroom, he saw that the hallway was deserted. He didn’t care and continued on towards the dungeons. Not very far from the Charms room, he walked past a door, only to find himself forcibly pulled into the room. He closed his eyes feeling pressure on his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes to find the transparent crystallized blue eyes he always caught himself looking at.

“C-Chambers?” He squeaked out, shrinking back into the wall.


End file.
